G☆PC32 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 32: The Holy Beasts of Kyoto! Suzaku's Ninjutsu and Genbu's Alchemy!!! The story begins with a flashback 16 years ago with Young Kagerou carry the baby Hermione who's crying in her arms. Hermione's mother carrying a big bag and a spear on her back as she's about to leave. Young Kagerou: My lady, what are you going to do now? And about your daughter who has just been born? Hermione's mother: I'm sorry. But my husband was kidnapped by an aggressive Nekomata, and Hermione was bitten by the same beast that really traumatized her. I have to chase this damn Nekomata to find my husband... But if me and my husband do not survive, Hermione will be considered officially as a member of the Kouga clan. I'm a huntress, I spent my life chasing the most dangerous monsters. Young Kagerou: Wait for a minutes. Hermione's mother: Eh? Young Kagerou: *weird look* I thought that you are endowed with a fragile health, you did not support these events and the childbirth was very bad that you will die after the birth. Hermione's mother hit at Young Kagerou's head and had an anger glare in a comical way. Hermione's mother: Idiot! Do you think I'm as vulnerable as that? She then about to leave while saying for a last time. Hermione's mother: Take of Hermione, okay? Young Kagerou: I promise you to take care of your only daughter. But promise me to stay alive until you can find him. Hermione's mother then leave from them while carrying the bag on her back. The baby Hermione was crying loudly while Young Kagerou conforted her with worry. Young Kagerou: Poor little girl, she is still so young... I promise to take care of you, I replaced your mother. 6 years later since Young Hermione grew up, she is under the guardianship of the Kouga clan. In the room where Young Hermione sobbed, she's buried her face on knees in the foetal position, until Teen Kagerou's voice was heard. Teen Kagerou's voice: Hermione-san? Why are you crying? Young Hermione: Okoi laughed at me, she said I was afraid of cats and I cry all the time! But I'm really scared of cats! Teen Kagerou: Don't worry about it, I breaking Okoi's teeth. You suffered from ailurophobia since the trauma when you're born. Young Hermione: Why are you so nice to me? You're always so strict with me. You knew you're not my mother. My real mother had not been here for a long time. Teen Kagerou: It was the promise I made with your mother, it's been 6 years since I raised you. I'm your guadian, don't forget it. She then shown kunais and shurikens to consoled her. Teen Kagerou: Come on, I'll teach you even more about Kouga school's ninjutsu. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (Kagerou, was somehow my surrogate mother during my mother's absence... I lived with the Kouga clan for 6 years, but it was Kagerou who raised me often. Just after my birth, my father has been kidnapped by a Nekomata that leads my mother go hunting the Nekomata, and entrusted me as a newborn baby to the Kouga clan who have spent studies in Italy for 6 years...) Back to present while Kurumu struggles to not let the evil control take over on her while asked for help. Kurumu: *panted* *panted* *panted* *panted*... I have to, not let the curse take over me... I have to, look for Hermione... She then noticed Tybalt who is alone that Kurumu had an idea in mind. Kurumu: (That's guy... He's Hermione's childhood friend? But yes, I should have an idea by taking him hostage.) Just after the DokiDoki! Cures have defeated the Mezu, they noticed Kurumu who captured Tybalt while hearing his scream. Tybalt's voice: What are you doing?! Stop! They see Kurumu who just kidnapped Tybalt, they start to beware of Kurumu and get ready to fight her. Kurumu: I'm sorry, black-haired bishounen. But, I need you as bait, you know why... So that I can attract your blonde girlfriend, if I take you hostage! Cure Ace: Stop it right now! Release him! Kurumu: These jerks... Cure Heart: Did you come to create an Ayakashi?! We will not leave you to harmed Okinawa! Kurumu: Hi hi hihi... Hahahahahaha! You're so stupid! Cure Heart: You're provoke us, bastard! Kurumu: You are pathetic as human who can not see ghosts! Cure Sword: You got a big mouth for a such spoiled brat! The DokiDoki! Cures have surrounded Kurumu who had a serious glare and keep Tybalt in hostage. Cure Diamond: Yeah! We will teach you to respect the human beings! And release Tybalt right now or you'll regret it! Later at the living room from the Okinawan village, Young Caterina who discussed with Young Abel about the seals that make them rejuvenate. Young Abel: Are you sure there is not another issue? Young Caterina: Not really, there is no other choice at the moment. It avoid you and your twin brother from using the Crusnik nanomachines for a long time. There is a pill that allows you to resume your adult appearance and so your powers, only for 10 minutes. Meanwhile with Kagerou is alone with Hermione who thinks herself as she must fight alone with Kurumu following her request Kagerou: What's wrong, Hermione-san? Hermione did not answer and remains silent while remembering as Kurumu asked Hermione for a request. Kurumu: Will you accept this request for me, Hermione? Back to present and end of the flashback with Kagerou snapping Hermione out of her rememberance. Kagerou: Hermione-san? Hermione: Teacher? Kagerou: I see that something is wrong. Hermione: Excuse me for worrying you, but I have something personal to settle. Kagerou: Don't tell me that you intended to fight alone? Hermione: You insinuate that I'm still impulsive and immature? Kagerou: That's not it. Hermione: You forget that I'm immortal, like a red phoenix rising from the ashes. Kagerou: *surprised quietly* ... You're not a Shikigami-Fairy like any others, completely different from others... If it is, you'll be the next--- . Hermione: No concept of privacy! No respect for personal space! Stoning! Destruction of material! Insult with your elders and attempt to murder one of ours! You're good for spanking and re-education! Your little crime series is over! . Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Juliet: How so? There was a tournament here? Tsukune: Yes. There was Moka waiting for you there. Juliet: Perfect! I will be able to finish with Moka! Tsukune: But I must warn you that Moka was very powerful and dangerous. His attacks can kill you in one shot! Juliet: What am I going to do, Tsukune? Tsukune: You have to dodge, that's the only thing you need to avoid sudden death. Moka: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. Recovered the Magatama Jewel! A Hanyou and a Vampire! Juliet: It's time to finish, I'll be able to recover the Magatama Jewel! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts